


Lie Like Superman

by Kaneko



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-15
Updated: 2002-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaneko/pseuds/Kaneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being gay and a popstar heartthrob was a little like being a superhero, Joey thought sometimes - mainly in his darker moments. By night, there was a whole lot of spandex. By day, there was a whole lot of lying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie Like Superman

**Author's Note:**

> Kirsch wanted a Joey/Lance first kiss.

Being gay and a popstar heartthrob was a little like being a superhero, Joey thought sometimes - mainly in his darker moments. By night, there was a whole lot of spandex. By day, there was a whole lot of lying.

\---

"Wow, good question!" Chris said, as though they hadn't been asked it five million times already that morning alone. The whole of Germany seemed obsessed. "My ideal girl. Well, she would definitely have a sense of humour."

"And down-home morals," Justin said.

Lance nodded. "Yeah, and a sweet smile."

"Breasts," Joey said, fighting the urge to yawn. "I like a girl with breasts."

"And a great personality!"

"Very, very big ones," Joey added for verisimilitude.

\---

In Joey's comic books, Superman nearly always got the girl. That was kind of the problem, Joey thought gloomily.

"Hey when we get back, I'm gonna set you up with this girl I used to work with," Chris said.

"Oh neat," Joey said. He watched Lance beat Justin at another round of black jack with a smirk and an elegant flick of his wrist.

"Huge tits!" Chris said, happily. He ballooned his hands in the air. "And really cool of course," he added conscientiously. "Like, if you're a jerk to her, I'll have to kick your ass."

"I'll definitely be a perfect gentleman," Joey said truthfully. Lance won again. He was totally cheating and it was really kind of hot.

\---

Lance was sarcastic and smart and over-enthusiastic and annoying and completely Joey's type. Falling for him was probably inevitable.

Joey hoped at first that it would be a dignified process. Perhaps he would pine a little, and start wearing sexy black clothes to signify his dark mood. Perhaps he would write a hit record about the pain of unrequited love.

Unfortunately, Joey was still Joey, so it really involved tripping over his own feet whenever Lance entered a room and saying stupid things to interviewers and writing a lot of embarrassing songs. The nadir was a power ballad with a chorus that went: 'Why won't you love me back? Why, why, why don't you love me back?' Lance was his Kryptonite, Joey realised sadly. The evil red kind that made Superman go insane.

\---

"What is it with you and Superman?" asked a radio interviewer in Berlin. He waved his hand at Joey's Superman necklace.

"I am Superman!" Joey said.

Justin punched his arm. "Yeah, Bizarro Superman!"

"He has a secret identity," Lance said quietly, and Joey jerked his head to look at him. He couldn't read Lance's expression at all.

Afterwards, they started to walk through the parking lot back to the bus. Lance grabbed Joey's arm to stop him, waving the other guys on ahead.

"What," Joey said warily.

"Just." Lance shook his head. Then he was pressing his mouth over Joey's and Joey heard himself make a small, helpless noise in the back of his throat. Lance smiled at him. "It's okay," he said. "Your secret's safe with me."


End file.
